Se me olvido
by Crazy-Angie
Summary: Hermione sufre un ataque misterioso, el cual le provoca una amnesia que le cambiara la vida por completo...


Se me olvido?

Lo unico que recuerdo, fue aquel color verde en aquellos ojos y despues su mirada de asombro, despues de eso escuche algunos gritos y no supe mas nada. Cuando desperte me habian dicho que habia estado mas de 9 meses en coma y que habia perdido la memoria...ADA! Como que no sabia quienes eran...

-Hola Haily...

-Is Hermione!-dije alterada, como no podian saber mi nombre! Tan dificil era?

-Oh Hermione, im really sorry!- dijo la enfermera al ver mi enojo

-Your boyfriend come to see you...his waiting for you outside...-me dijo la mujer rubia...

-Who is outside?

-A really cute guy...he is so handsome...have a green eyes, and a black hair...

-I dont remeber...you know that! Thats why im here!-dijo algo alterada...el no saber me ponia mal...

-Ok...ok...-dijo y salio, a los pocos segundos, se aparecio por la puerta un joven que ni conocia, tenia los ojos verdes, el cabello negro, tal como habia dicho la inepta de Jantsy...

-Hola Hermione veo que te sientes mejor! Me dijeron que habias estado en coma por 9 meses...uff eso si es mucho!

-Quien eres?-esa era la pregunta de los 64,000 chavitos...a todo el mundo le hacia la misma pregunta tajante

-Harry Potter...tu mejor amigo!

-Ok...te acuerdas de que no recuerdo nada! De que no se quien eres...ok Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo...dime mas!

-Pues en el colegio me pasabas los apuntes, salimos un par de veces, luego te ibas a casar con Malfoy, yo interrumpi la boda, te secuestre y despues tuviste un accidente y perdiste la memoria...-dijo el pelinegro, pero todo eran puras mentiras...como no lo supe antes...

-Asi que estamos comprometidos o algo asi?

-Pues la verdad...yo pense que habias muerto y me case con Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron Weasley y pues solo vine de visita para ver si estaban bien...

-Si estuviese mal, no estuvieses aqui hablandome de tantas estupideces comprimidas...

El silencio penetro la habitacion de una manera estupenda. Hermione en su nueva personalidad era muy distinta, ya no era la chica sumisa y acatadora de ordenes, ahora era una rebelde que no le importaba el dano que hicieran sus palabras...Harry estuvo unos minutos mas y luego se fue, no soportaba ver a la mujer que tanto habia amado y que por una estupidez la habia perdido para siempre y lo sabia...el mas que nadie lo sabia...

Eran mentiras...ella nunca se habia enamorado de Malfoy, siempre habia amado a Harry. Pero este solo la utilizo y al final la llevo a un viaje de negocios en donde la hizo sufrir un accidente para poder casarse con Ginny que era lo que mas deseaba en aquel momento...cuan arrepentido estaba de todo eso...nadie podia entender su agonia y su sentimiento de culpabilidad diaria...

Los dias pasaron y muchas personas llegaron a verme, una Familia Weasley llena de pelirrojos, dos senores que decian que eran mis padres, varias amigas llamadas, Parvati, Lavander y Lovegood y varios familiares que ni conocia...bueno si los conoci, ahora no me acordaba...

Una noche, no podia dormir, algo me perturba, ese miedo que me daba cada vez que me tenia que dormir para volver a sonar con esas pesadillas tan aterradoras...esas imagenes revueltas en mi cabeza, me estaban causando un gran dolor de cabeza diario...y eso no me estaba gustando...

-Maldita sea...no puedo dormir bien, ni una sola noche sin tener que usar pepas?...-me queje mientras me acomodaba en la camilla...

-Tienes probelmas de sueno desde que naciste, no se porque te quejas tanto...-se escucho una voz que provenia de la oscuridad

-Quien eres?-pregunte nuevamente

-Soy Draco Malfoy...-dijo la voz sin salir de la oscuridad...

-Si ya me hablaron de que por poco me caso contigo...

-QUE?-grito sorpendido- Estas loca...jamas me casaria contigo...ni si quiera por lastima...escuchalo bien Granger...ni por lastima me casaria yo con una sangre sucia...

-Como me llamaste cabeza de chorlito?-dijo la joven y trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayo directamente al suelo frio y humedo del hospital...

-Veo que los dias en coma te pusieron mas estupida de lo usual...

-Eres un idiota...seas quien seas...

-Draco Malfoy nina...como se te puede olvidar el nombre de quien te odia tanto...

-Vaya...hasta que al fin tenemos algo en comun...-dijo la joven y despues lo miro, ella seguia tratando de lavantarse, pero sus piernas no respondian...-Me puedes ayudar o te mancho la pureza de tu sangre?

-Estas loca? No pienso ayudarte y menos tocarte...para eso estan las enfermeras...

-Gracias...asshole!-dijo la joven y se solto de las varillas de la camilla. Trato de moverse, pero ni eso podia hacer...solo suspiro, el dolor de cabeza punzante volvia otra vez... pero no iba a debilitarse frente a el...oh no!

-Que pasa Granger, ni si quiera puedes moverte, que mal!- dijo tipo burla

-Si no vas a contribuir en NADA, mejor callate la BOCA!-dijo y se rindio, no podia, todo su cuerpo parecia inherte, no respondia...que carajo pasaba con ella?

-Bueno...-dijo y se dio la vuelta, aun estaba en las sombras

-Espera...-dijo- Malfoy...seas quien seas...solo te pido que me ayudes, despues te pagare el favor con lo que sea...solo ayudame, no puedo moverme...-dijo y puso su tono mas lastimoso...

-Asi te queria ver...-al fin pudo ver su rostro, ese rostro que solo derramaba ira y odio...sus ojos grieses daban escalofrios y su piel palida le asemajaba a un vampiro...-Suplicando ayuda...pero para que veas que no soy tan cruel como me solias decir...voy a llamar a las enfermeras para que te ayuden...porque lo que me consta es que yo no te voy a tocar ni un centimo...

-Gracias...-dijo la joven y dejo caer su peso en sus caderas...

El joven rubio salio de la habitacion sonriente, no se suponia que estuviese alli en aquel tiempo. En primera no era tiempo de visita y en segundo porque era mortio buscado por todo el Ministerio de Magia en todo Londres!

Luego de salir de la habitacion se tapo la cara con su capa y se dirigio a la recepcion del piso para informarles lo siguiente:

-Buenas...la estupida de la sala 555, se callo de la cama...ayudala...ni si quiera puede moverse la infeliz...-luego de eso se marcho sin decir mas nada

Cuando las enfermeras llegaron a la habitacioon 555, me encontraba llorando, el no poder moverme me molestaba, me enfurecia...estaba hecha una inutil!

-No se preoucpe Miss.Granger...ya mismo podra volver a su vida normal...

-Si...muy pronto no!-dijo sarcasticamente- Despues de miles de operaciones y muchas visitas al medico!

-Tranquilizece...

-DEJAME EN PAZ!-grito y se solto, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo nuevamente, con esto las lagrimas brotaron con mas furia...la enfermera mando a buscar una pocion somnifera, para que pudiera dormir tranquila...

Luego de dormir toda la noche, amaneci en la camilla.. estaba muy deprimida, eso de no poder caminar y apenas hablar y comer, me tenia hecha una furia...tenia ganas de matarme, para ver si asi se solucionaba la tortura por la que estaba pasando. Poco a poco sumida en mis pensamientos no note que me ponian una pocion por suero...una porqueria muggle que te transmitian por vena los antibioticos necesarios de cualquier enfermedad...en mi caso agua, alimentos, vitaminas y ahora una pocion para algo...

-Quien soy?

En eso entro una persona que jamas habia visto. Quien era no lo se, lo que si es que era un hombre casi de ensueno. Solo habia que hacer la pregunta magica...quien eres y todo se solucionaba. Pero esta vez, algo me dijo que no hiciera la pregunta. Asi que con toda la amabilidad posible, le sonrei y le invite a pasar...

-Hola...Herrmione...

-Hola...como estas?

-Muy bien...y tu como te sientes?

-Mejor...aunque sigo sin recordar quien soy...

-Te ves mucho mejorr que hace 5 meses...estabas muy palida y parrecias casi una zombi

-Gracias por el apoyo eh!

-De nada...-sonrio, su sonrisa era tan varonil!- Te prreguntarras quien soy...

-Aja...justo al clavo!

-Pues soy uno de los jugadores de quidditch mas famoso, tu mejor amigo y tu confidente...

-Wow...me estas diciendo mucho quien eres?

-Vale ya! Vicktor Krum...-dijo y le extendio la mano

-Hermione Granger...-dijo esta amablemente, pero ese apellido le sonaba en la cabeza muchas y muchas veces, donde lo habia escuchado anteriormente, pero donde? Donde 

-Bueno, solo pase unos minutos parra visitarrte, es que tengo prractica hoy, mejorr dicho en dos horras y pues necesito estarr a tiempo...

-No te preocupes...puedes venir otro dia...cuando quieras...-dije amablemente- Voy a estar un buen tiempo en observacion...

-Ten un poco de ezperranza y todo se va a solucionarr prronto...

-Nos vemos Viktor...bye...-dije y le bese la mejilla...luego el joven se fue dejandome otra vez sumida en mis pensamientos. Que pensamientos? Si ni si quiera me acordaba donde estaba..vale en un hospital...pero cual!

-HOLA!-grito una voz muy familiar a la de Ron Weasley...

-Hoy es el dia de los idiotas!- murmure para mi, Ron entro a la habitacion, ya lo conocia por sus estupidos comentarios y chistes mongos...ya que habia venido a visitarme mucho antes…-Hola Ron es verdad?

-Como te sientes?

-Mejor...-conteste sin gracia- A que viniste?

-Pues a visitarte...y a pasarte unos libros que mi madre me mando a traerte...

-Sabes que odio la lectura...que te pasa?

-Que te pasa a ti! Tu eres una comelibros, sabelotodo...NERD!

-Y tu eres un idiota fracasado!-dije sin pensar, el pelirrojo solo me miro y en sus ojos se noto la tristeza...solo murmure- Yo...lo siento...

-No importa...siempre lo has dicho...y pues ya no me afecta...

-No era mi intencion...

-Ya lo dijiste, no hay mas remedio...pero bueno, aqui los dejo por si se te abre el apetito...

-Sorry...-dije y el chico cerro la puerta, de verdad me habia safado un poco, pero que queria! Me estaba insultando! Y no lo podia permitir...quien se creia ese idiota para decime que amo a los libros, que soy una sabelotodo? Si dice llamarse mi mejor amigo deberia saber que no me gusta ni a tuna, ni los mariscos y menos los libros!

Los dias pasaban tan lento! Y mas con las malditas visitas en silla de ruedas al gym para hacer ejericio y asi lograr la movilidad de mi pies...era una lata estar 3 horas haciendo lo mismo y total ellas ni se movia..que frustrante era todo esto...cuando acabaria! CUANDO!...


End file.
